I love you Thank you!
by Michelle Desjardins
Summary: Beck and Jade say I love you for the first time. Inspired by a Full House episode.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hi everyone. In case you're wondering what's up with my other story, I don't know when I'll be finishing it, but it probably won't be anytime soon. I had some problems and lost all inspiration I had. Also, it turns out that script style is illegal here and script is the only way I know how to write, so I don't want to write a 15 chapter fic just to have the fanfiction police take it down. Anyway, this one is a one-shot. It's a very short and silly one, really, based on an episode of Full House. Beck and Jade say I love you to each other for the first time.

Setting: Eighth grade.

It was just a regular Thursday morning at the West house, Jade is almost done getting ready for school. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door and Mr. West answers it. It's Beck, not unusual, ever since he and Jade started dating he's been picking her up on his way to Hollywood Arts' middle school.

"Jade, your boy is here" called Mr. West.

"I'm coming". Said Jade as she came downstairs. Seeing her father and her boyfriend standing side by side, she goes to greet her boyfriend first, much to her father's annoyance.

"Jade I don't mean to interrupt this little love fest, but weren't you supposed to be getting your history test back yesterday?" - asked her father.

"Oh right. Ummm I got a C" – answered Jade tentatively, she knew how much her father valued the academic subjects as opposed to the arts.

"A C? Jade you were running an A in that class. You know I don't know why you waste your time with singing and acting when you could build such a solid career if you focus on what's important" – said Mr. West.

"Dad, you know how much being creative means to me. I promise I'll bring up that grade, but now Beck and I need to go to school" – responded Jade.

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside Jade." – Said Beck.

"Hey Jade, stay here for a moment. That boy Beck, he seems really into you"

"I don't know dad, sometimes I wonder how much he really likes me"

"Just….umm….listen. Don't go too fast"

"Don't worry dad, I won't".

~~~Later that afternoon~~~

Beck and Jade were in her living room doing homework. It was time for math, and Beck was struggling. Luckily, Jade was there to rescue him.

"You just put the compass here, and the pencil here" – said Jade is she held his hands in place, their faces being in very close proximity.

"You know, I could get used to this" – said Beck right before kissing her. They kissed until Jade got a text message. It was Cat reminding her that dress rehearsal for Romeo and Juliet was the next afternoon.

"So. Romeo and Juliet huh? I can't believe I didn't get Romeo's part" – said Beck.

"Well you might have if you hadn't forgotten half of the audition script"

"I know, I'm stupid. But at least you got the lead. The only bad thing is that you have to kiss Mark McAllen" – complained Beck.

"Oh come on, you knew Mark was auditioning. And anyway I don't think he's _that_ cute. I hope you're not jealous." – said Jade.

"Me? Jealous? Pshhh please. That guy is a loser. Besides, it's only a stage kiss."

"Yes but we need to make it look like it's full of love, because that's how Romeo and Juliet were. Wow, those two really were in love. It must be such an amazing feeling to love someone so much" – thought Jade, mostly to herself. Just then Beck froze. There has been something that he had wanted to tell Jade for such a long time. Ever since he asked her to be exclusive he's been wanting to say those three words, but he couldn't find the courage to do it. It was now or never for him.

"Jade?" – started Beck.

"Yes?" – responded Jade.

"I….I…..I…..I need an eraser" – he just couldn't do it. Jade grabbed an eraser from the coffee table and gave it to him. Beck started to erase everything he had written on his notebook at a really fast pace, that's when Jade slowed him down.

"Woah Beck, calm down, you're gonna punch a hole through the table"

"I'm sorry Jade, I just can't, I…I LOVE YOU" – he blurted out.

An astonished Jade asked "YOU DO?"

At that point, Beck calmed down and looked at her right in the eyes. He smiled at her warmly and said "Yes. I love you Jade."

Jade was speechless, she was happy and couldn't help but smile. Beck's smile didn't change, however he was waiting for a response. "Uhhh is there anything you'd like to say to me?" asked Beck.

"Yes" – said Jade. Beck braced himself for the moment, the moment Jade West would declare her love for him.

However, instead of those three magical words, Jade said "THANK YOU" with a big smile on her face. Disappointment flashed across Beck's face, that's when Jade realized what she had just said. "I mean…I love you too" she said, smiling, and happy.

They kissed, both happy and in love. "This is amazing" said Jade. They continued kissing when Mr. West arrived home. Beck and Jade were too busy to notice his presence, so they continued kissing. That's when Jade's father decided to ruin the moment "You know I heard that after a minute and a half the brain dies without oxygen", and that's when the loving couple abruptly ended their make out session.

Beck and Jade went outside. It was time for Beck to go home. "I always thought the moment we proclaimed our love to each other would be more romantic" said Beck. "What, you mean geometry isn't romantic?" joked Jade. "Come here silly" said Beck as he pulled her for one last kiss of the day.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby." Said Beck. "Sure" answered Jade.

"Oh, um, Jade?"

"Yes?"

"I love you baby"

"Don't be such a sap, go home" – said Jade

"Alright, I _am_ going home. But it's _not_ because you told me. It's because my mom said not to be late for dinner. And I don't _intend _ to be" – Beck pretended to be offended by Jade's remarks. But even the most promising actor of Hollywood Arts' middle school couldn't fool Jade. As he left, he blew one last kiss at her.

As Jade watched her boyfriend go home, she took her phone and texted.

_To: Beck_

_From: Jade_

"_I love you too"_

The end.

I know this was cheesy but that's how I am. I can't even express how happy I am that Beck and Jade are finally back together, after NINE painful months. I can finally watch Victorious and be happy.

So this was a one shot and I know it was pointless and silly. However, I would like some reviews if it's not too much to ask. Just to know what I can improve on and what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. This is my first non-script fic ever so I'm sure I got a lot of things wrong. But I hope you liked it even just a little bit.

Love,

Michelle


End file.
